Living for Today
by Pietra Coldani
Summary: Grace and Karen learn they have to live for the day. Oneshot. R&R please :


**Living for Today**

Will & Grace and its characters belong to David Kohan and Max Mutchnick.

Karen/Grace. Oneshot.

- Karen, would you mind staying late at the office? I need help with some projects. - Grace was tense.

- Sure, honey. As long as I don't have to do anything... - Karen answered while reading a fashion magazine.

A few hours went by and Grace finished her work. They both started to pick up the things they needed to go home and Karen would always make jokes about her friend.

Karen was done and sat to watch Grace being clumsy. She'd laugh and shake her head, making Karen laugh along.

For a minute, Karen stopped. Her smile disappeared and she looked at Grace, who was ready to leave.

- Let's go home. - Grace had to say it a few times to hear Karen say "oh, sure."

Grace drove Karen home. They couldn't find something to talk about, so the readhead turned on the radio; Tom Waits' Take it with Me was playing.

- Oh, don't you just love this song?! - Grace started singing along.

_"...And in that house there's a woman_

_And in that woman there's a hart I love..."_

Grace parked. They were at Karen's building.

- Here we are. See you tomorrow. At least I hope to. - Grace said goodbye to her mute friend. Grace called her name and was about to do it again when felt the lips of the woman who'd never show her feelings, but with a kiss showed she's not made of stone, like everyone says. She felt her lips burn and Karen's hands touching each part of her body to end up twirling her hair. And then she stopped. Karen ran out of the car, leaving Grace speechless.

"What did I do?! God, what did I just do?!"

She was shaking, could barely push the elevator button. It took her a few minutes to find her keys.

Meanwhile, Grace hadn't moved the car. She didn't get what just happened and was afraid to ask. She was also shaking. She stood there until she decided what she'd do. Like it or not, that kiss had an effect on her. Anyone who got kissed like Grace would feel that way.

Grace almost didn't sleep that night. Karen actually didn't.

Grace tried to calm herself down. She'd talk to Karen in the morning. Karen kept asking herself a thousand questions - "Do I go to work tomorrow? What did she think about everything? And worse... Stan. I don't love him, I love Grace, but I can't just leave him!"

By the time the sun started to shine, Karen had answered her own questions a hundred times and she had them all in the tip of her tongue. She'd never leave Stan, she'd go to Grace Adler Designs like nothing had happened and she'd say it was just a joke. They'd laugh together - she'd get to see Grace's beautiful smile - and they'd continue their work and their friendship. It was the perfect plan!

- Hi, Grace. Hope you rested enough, we had a long day yesterday. - she said smiling, as she sat down.

- Kar, about last night... - she took a breath. - I did some thinking for hours and...

Karen interrupted:

- Haha, you shoulda seen your face last night! I can't believe you took it serio...

- I love you. - Grace whispered, with her eyes closed, feeling she was doing something wrong. After a long break, she continued: - Do you think I hired you for your curriculum and your skills?! Oh, please... I knew that maybe I'd never have a chance, but I had to have you around. Even if it meant nothing for you, I can't keep this inside.

Grace started to walk away, but Karen pulled her close and said:

- I meant it.

She took the readhead's hand and said "I love you too", sounding calm and true.

She touched Grace's lips with her fingertips then touched her hair. She put her hands around her waist and kissed her. This time it was intense, they felt safe, they felt good. This time it was mutual.

They touched each other, hugged, laughed and kissed again.

That wouldn't last forever and they knew it. But they would always regret if they didn't enjoy the moment. They didn't know what could happen and didn't want to. They had to live for the day.

At the end of the day, Grace and Karen kissed goodbye.

- See you tomorrow.

Karen smiled.

- Definitely.


End file.
